


I Really Hate Camping

by lostariels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostariels/pseuds/lostariels
Summary: Kara somehow manages to convince Lena to go camping with her for the weekend, and it turns into a disaster.After the eventful weekend, Lena decides she really hates camping.





	

            Lena was a big city girl. She was used to private jets, upscale restaurants and clothes that cost more than most people earn in a week. Yet somehow, _somehow_ , Kara had managed to convince her to go camping for the weekend.

 

            First things first, it was a miracle that Lena had even left the office for that long. If anyone could convince her though, it was Kara. Around Kara her sharp edges and defences seemed to melt away. Lena would give her the world if she asked for it.

 

            But no, she wanted to go camping.

 

            No internet, no real toilets, no mattresses, no showers, no electricity full stop.

 

            Lena knew she was in for a rough weekend, but it was off to a good start so far. Kara was driving along the narrow road winding through the trees. The sun flickered in and out of their trunks, alternating stripes of yellow light and dark shadows falling on their faces as they wound through the forest.

 

            It was warm outside, but they drove with the windows down, letting a cool breeze flow through the car. They had the radio on and Kara was signing along loudly, nodding her head along to the music. Lena watched her, a smile curling up the corners of her mouth. She loved watching Kara sing; she was surprisingly good.

 

            The first sign that they were about to leave civilisation was the crackling static interrupting the radio. Kara carried on singing for a moment, half-way through belting out the chorus at Lena before she realised the music had cut out.

 

            “Oh, well I guess the real fun starts now!” Kara beamed at Lena, buzzing with excitement.

 

            “What if something happens and we can’t get hold of anyone?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow at Kara, “we could’ve gone glamping, they can still get signal there.”

 

            “The whole point is to get away from everything, otherwise it’s not relaxing, and we can make calls if it’s an emergency,” Kara argued, “besides, it’s not camping if you don’t stay in a tent.”

 

            “Exactly, that’s why it’s called glamping, they even have proper beds,” Lena explained, raising her eyebrows suggestively at Kara.

 

            “Well your kitchen floor was comfortable enough for you last week,” Kara quipped, smiling as she watched Lena open and close her mouth a few times, failing to come up with a counter-argument.

 

            “Fine, you win this time,” Lena pouted, slouching down in her seat.

 

            Kara laughed, reaching over to squeeze Lena’s knee. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

 

\---

 

            They got there almost an hour later.

 

            Kara squealed as she got out of the car, spinning around in the middle of the clearing with her arms outstretched. Lena was a bit warier, cautiously looking around as she got out. They were just off the road in a small meadow surrounded by trees. A river was nearby, the sound of gurgling water harmonising with the sounds of birds chirping.

 

            “It’s perfect!” Kara exclaimed, a wide smile lighting up her face, “I’ll get the tent.”

 

            She pulled it out of the back of the car and set it down. “Here? Or here?” she asked, glancing up at Lena.

 

            “Face the door away from the road, we’ll need a bit of privacy,” Lena smirked, helping Kara get the tent out of the bag.

 

            They spread it out, turning it around to face the door the right way. Lena connected the poles, frowning slightly as she concentrated.

 

            “I thought you’d never been camping before,” Kara smiled as she watched Lena fix the poles together.

 

            Lena looked up, raising an eyebrow at Kara. “I have a master’s degree in biochemical engineering Kara, I think I can figure out how to put up a tent.”

 

            Kara laughed, walking over to help Lena thread the pole through the material, raising the tent in the middle. They quickly looped the second one through, standing the tent up on its own. It was only a small dome, the inner layer made up of nets to let in fresh air and keep the bugs out. Lena went over to the bag to get the outer layer of the tent.

 

            She turned around to face Kara. “Um, so I’m no expert at tents, but I’m pretty sure there’s supposed to be a top cover.”

 

            “What do you mean? Is it not in the bag?” Kara asked, coming over to have a look.

 

            She knelt down and pulled the rest of the poles out of the bag. The rest of the tent wasn’t there. Kara burst out laughing, throwing her head back like a little kid as Lena watched with a bemused expression on her face.

 

            “We only have half a tent,” Kara laughed, looking up at Lena. “I really hope it doesn’t rain tonight.”

 

            Lena sighed, “well this is off to a great start, can you imagine if we came in winter?”

 

            “Just think about how romantic it’ll be watching the stars,” Kara smiled, walking over to Lena. She pulled her closer by the front of her jacket, capturing Lena’s lips with her own.

 

\---

 

            They managed to get the rest of their camp set up without any problems. Kara sat in her chair, basking in the sun as she sipped at her beer. Lena sat next to her, her own chair in the shade so she could avoid the sun. She was looking around, tapping the arm of her chair as she thought about L-Corp.

 

            “Just relax, drink your beer and stop thinking too much,” Kara said. She had her eyes closed, but she could feel the tension pouring off Lena. Sighing, Lena picked up her beer, taking a drink.

 

            “I’m not used to relaxing,” Lena admitted, “it’s too quiet, it feels wrong.”

 

            “I brought a couple of books, or we can play cards, or go for a hike,” Kara suggested, opening her eyes to look at Lena, “or I could help you relax in other ways.”

 

            Lena raised her eyebrows suggestively, a flirty smile tugging up one side of her mouth. “Oh really? What do you have in mind?” Lena asked.

 

            Kara got up from her chair, holding her hands out to Lena to help pull her up. Lena trailed behind her as Kara walked them into the tent and flopped down on the blankets.

 

            “Take off your shirt,” Kara told her, rummaging through her bag, coming up with a bottle of moisturiser.

 

“This should do it,” she said with a triumphant smile at Lena, “come on, shirt off and lay down.”

 

            Lena rolled her eyes, following Kara’s orders. She laid down on her stomach and Kara straddled her back, squirting some of the lotion onto her hands before she started massaging. Lena had to admit, the feeling of Kara’s fingers running over her back and shoulders felt amazing. Goosebumps broke out on her arms as Kara’s fingers trailed lazily down Lena’s spine. Slowly but surely Kara felt the tension drain out of Lena’s shoulders.

 

            Lena’s eyes flew open at the touch of Kara’s lips to the back of her neck. A smirk played at the corners of her mouth as she rolled over, propping herself up on to her elbows. Kara sat in her lap, smiling down at her as she lent down and placed a chaste kiss to Lena’s lips.

 

            Leaning up to deepen the kiss, Lena grabbed Kara’s waist. In one smooth movement she flipped them over, pinning Kara beneath her with her hips. Kara laughed as Lena left a trail of kissed down her neck.

 

\---

 

            They spent all afternoon in the tent, cuddling as they stared up at the tree branches and the fragments of the sky visible between the leaves. Lena traced lazy circles on Kara’s stomach as she lay on her chest. Kara ran her fingers through Lena’s hair, her eyes closed as she listened to the birds tweeting.

 

            It took a few moments before Kara realised something was wrong. The birds were too loud, their chirping too frantic. Sitting up, Kara reached for her clothes, tugging them on as she unzipped the door. Lena sat up too, pulling one of the blankets up to cover her chest.

 

            “What is it?” she asked Kara, running her fingers through her hair.

 

            “Nothing, the birds were jus- OH MY GOD THERE’S A SNAKE!” Kara yelled, zipping the door back up.

 

            “A snake? Is that a joke?” Lena squeaked, standing up and dragging the blanket with her, “shit where are my clothes.”

 

            Kara had her face pressed up against the netting, staring at the snake.

 

            “Can’t you zap it with your laser eyes or something?” Lena asked, scrambling for her underwear.

 

            “I’m not going to kill it!” Kara protested.

 

            “I swear to God Kara, I’m not leaving this fucking tent with a snake outside, we’re going to have to eat cold soup for dinner,” Lena ranted, buttoning up the front of her shirt.

 

            “It’s fine, it’s already going away,” Kara laughed, turning to face Lena, “and do you really think a snake would be any match for me?”

 

            Lena frowned, not impressed by Kara making fun of her. She sat back down on the floor, crossing her arms as she huffed. Kara bent down, taking Lena’s face in her hands and pressing another kiss on her lips.

 

            “So much for getting you to relax,” Kara sighed, flopping down next to Lena. She brushed the hair away from her neck, pressing her lips to Lena’s porcelain skin. She felt Lena shiver, and smiled into her neck as she kissed her way down to Lena’s collarbones.

 

\---

 

            Kara managed to coax Lena out of the tent later on. The sun was starting to set and Kara dragged Lena over to the river to watch. They sat down on the edge of the riverbank, dipping their feet in the cool water as the watched the sun slowly set, painting the sky a thousand colours.

 

            Lena leant her head on Kara’s shoulder as they sat side by side. It was peaceful. She understood what Kara meant about escaping everything, it was like all of her troubles had gone away. Maybe camping wasn’t so bad after all.

 

            They stayed that was until the last rays of the sun disappeared behind the trees. Finally, Kara moved to stand up, helping Lena up with her. They slowly walked back to their tent, hand in hand as they talked. Lena got the food out of the car whilst Kara got a fire going; having lasers for eyes was really useful sometimes.

 

            They sat there cooking sausages over the open fire as the sky turned dark, Kara’s little speaker playing music quietly in the background. The first star came out, and the soft hooting of an owl echoed around them as night descended. Lena had never had a hotdog before. Lillian would never have allowed it as a child, and now, Lena’s taste was far too refined. But sat under the stars, she had to admit that maybe simple was good.

 

            They finished eating, and Kara put some more wood on the fire before setting some milk over it to boil. She was a pretty good hot chocolate maker in her opinion, and she’d even brought stuff to make s’mores as well, figuring that Lena had probably never had them before. They sat next to each other drinking their hot chocolate and roasting marshmallows over the fire, their faces painted orange by the fire. The steam rising from Kara’s mug fogged up the lenses of her glasses, and she wrinkled her nose, laughing as she wiped them clean as Lena smiled at her.

 

            The song changed and Kara gasped, recognising the first few notes of the song.

 

            “Quick, stand up,” she said taking Lena’s mug out off her and placing them both on the floor. She held her hands out to Lena.

 

            “Kara what are you doing?” Lena laughing, letting herself be pulled out of her chair.

 

            “Dance with me,” Kara whispered, smiling as she pulled Lena in close. Her hand gently rested on Lena’s back, the other clasping Lena’s hand as she swayed them back and forth to the music. Lena brought her other hand up to rest on the back of Kara’s neck.

 

            “You’re a terrible dancer,” Lena teased, as Kara stepped on her foot. Kara scrunched her face up, her cheeks turning pink as she smiled apologetically.

 

            “Sorry!”

 

            Lena laughed, leaning in to give Kara a lingering kiss. “It’s fine, not everyone was forced to take ballroom dancing lessons at boarding school,” Lena sighed dramatically, spinning Kara around as they laughed.

 

\---

 

            They danced for a while beneath the stars, sharing whispered conversations for no one but the trees to hear. When if got late, Kara put the fire out, blowing on it in one cool stream of air. They went into the tent, snuggling into the pile of blankets. It wasn’t very cold, but Kara cuddled up next to Lena anyway as they looked up and watched the stars.

 

            The view was breathtaking. There were millions of stars visible, and Lena pointed out her favourite constellations as they watched. The disaster of only bringing half a tent had actually turned their camping trip into a romantic night for the two of them.

 

            “Did you see that!” Kara exclaimed, smiling with excitement, “a shooting star! You have to make a wish,” she whispered to Lena. What could she wish for that she didn’t already have? Maybe before she met Kara she would’ve wished to have someone who cared about her, someone who made her feel happy and safe, but now she did.

 

            Lena did find it endearing though, that Kara bought into this human custom of wishing on shooting stars. She had thought that maybe coming from a different planet would have ruined the idea behind it, but Kara had always been filled with a childlike sense of wonder and amazement. That was one of the things that Lena liked about her. She was like the physical personification of sunshine. The centre of Lena’s universe.

 

            They talked for hours in hushed voices, not wanting to disturb the peaceful night outside the tent. During a lull in the conversation, as Lena ran her fingers up and down Kara’s arm, leaving trails of goosebumps in her wake, Kara looked up at her.

 

            “Can I say something?” Kara asked, hesitating slightly. Lena made a sound of agreement at the back of her throat, looking down at Kara.

 

            “I mean, do you want me to say it? Because I don’t want to scare you away if you’re not ready, but I feel like I am,” Kara babbled, talking too fast as she got nervous.

 

            Lena’s heart leapt into her throat as she realised what Kara was getting at. She picked her next words carefully, not wanting to tell Kara what to do.

 

            “I think ... that you should ... say what you want to say, always,” she said slowly, looking up at the stars. She felt Kara nod as she took in Lena’s words. Laughing quietly to herself, Kara picked up Lena’s hand.

 

            “My heart is beating so fast, here, feel,” she whispered, holding Lena’s hand to her chest. It was beating fast. And so was Lena’s as she waited, anticipating the next words out of Kara’s mouth. She heard the long inhale as Kara wound up the courage to say what she’d been waiting to say.

 

            “I love you.”

 

            The words came out confidently, no room for any argument or doubt. Kara loved Lena and that was that. Lena smiled to herself, sitting up slightly so she could lean down and press a kiss to Kara’s lips. And another one.

 

            “I mean it you know,” Kara whispered as they lay back down. And of course Lena knew it. She found it shocking that anyone could love a Luthor, but she would never doubt the truth behind Kara’s words.

 

            “It’s been a few months and I just wanted to tell you, and it’s not that I wasn’t sure if I did or not, because it was like zero to a hundred straight away, but I just wasn’t sure if I was ready to actually say it out loud, but I’ve known for a while,” Kara rambled, trying to fill the silence with noise.

 

            Lena silenced her with another kiss, rolling them other so that she had Kara pinned underneath her. Kara smiled, leaning up to deepen the kiss. Her heart was still pounding as her nerves settled back down. She had been worried that Lena might close herself off at the first sign of real commitment. Although she’d been fine with labelling themselves as a couple, love was a completely different matter.

 

\---

 

            Lena felt warm hands shaking her awake. Still half asleep, she sat up, trying to untangle herself from all the blankets. There was rustling sounds outside the tent. Suddenly Lena found herself wide awake, all traces of sleep disappearing.

 

            “Shh,” Kara whispered, “there’s something outside the tent.”

 

            “What is it?” Lena asked, trying to look through the netting. It was too dark and she couldn’t see anything. Kara frowned outside, using her x-ray vision to see what it was. Her shoulders dropped as she relaxed.

 

            “It’s fine, it’s just a couple of deer,” she whispered.

 

            “Deer? You woke me up for some deer!” Lena hissed, laughing quietly, “what did you want _me_ to do? You’re the one with superpowers.”

 

            Kara joined in with her laughter, holding her hands up in protest. “I just didn’t want to leave you laying here, what if it was an alien trying to kill me?” Kara said, trying to justify her reasoning.

 

            They both settled back down, Lena scooting up against Kara’s back and wrapping her arm around her waist. It took a while for them to get back to sleep, as the deer trampled around outside, rustling fallen leaves and snapping twigs.

 

\---

 

            They woke up early the next morning to the sun shining on their faces as it rose above the trees. Groaning, Kara rolled over, facing Lena. Her eyes were open, and she smiled at Kara, a little dimple appearing in her cheek.

 

            “Morning,” Kara said, stifling a yawn. She leaned in to give Lena a kiss.

 

            They didn’t stay inside the tent for long. Rekindling the fire, Kara got a breakfast started, filling the campsite with the smell of bacon and eggs.

 

            “Do you want to go for a swim after breakfast?” Lena murmured into Kara’s neck, coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

 

            “Sure, sounds good,” Kara said enthusiastically, turning her head to press a kiss to Lena’s forehead.

 

            They waited for their food to cook, drinking tea to warm themselves in the cool, early morning air. Lena sat wrapped in a blanket, her hair a mess of tangled curls. Kara watched her as she kept an eye on the food. She hadn’t seen Lena look so relaxed before. Usually she was rushing off to the office or fixing problems. Smiling to herself, Kara plated their food up, handing Lena hers.

 

            After they finished breakfast, Lena stood up, grabbing the bottom of her sweater and pulling it over her head. She had her t-shirt halfway up, exposing the pale skin of her stomach.

 

            “What are you doing?” Kara asked, startled as Lena pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. She stood there topless, a mischievous smile on her face.

 

            “Going swimming,” she explained, smirking slightly.

 

            “Naked?” Kara squeaked, her cheeks turning pink as she stared down at the ground, “what if people come?”

 

            Lena rolled her eyes, her sweatpants pooling around her ankles. “Oh come on Kara, it’s not like you haven’t seen me with no clothes on before.”

 

            Kara cleared her throat, nervously playing with her glasses as she looked up. Lena had a point.

 

            “And if somebody comes, then we’ll give them something to look at,” Lena said, walking over to Kara and grabbing the bottom of her sweater. Kara let Lena tug it off, followed by the rest of her clothes. They stood there facing each other, goosebumps rising on their skin as the wind brushed their skin.

 

            Grabbing their towels, they walked over to the river. It was deep enough for them to jump in. Lena grabbed Kara’s hand.

 

            “Ready?” she asked, raising one of her eyebrows as she smirked. Kara nodded, smiling back at her. They jumped into the river, Kara squealing and Lena swearing as they hit the cold water. They laughed, treading water as they shivered. Lena paddled closer to Kara and grabbed her face, planting a kiss on her chattering lips. Kara smiled into the kiss, pushing back against Lena’s lips.

 

            Slowly, they grew accustomed to the cool water, drifting along with the current as the talked. Lena was floating on her back, her eyes closed as she basked in the early morning sun filtering down through the trees.

 

            Kara smiled to herself as she silently ducked under water, swimming closer to Lena. She didn’t see Kara coming. One minute she was enjoying the peacefulness of floating down the river with the current, and the next she felt a hand grab her ankle and drag her under water.

 

            She came back up, coughing and spluttering as she brushed her wet hair out of her face. Kara was hysterical laughing, her eyes crinkling at the corner as she smiled widely at Lena.

 

            “Kara!” Lena complained, her eyebrows knitting together in a frown as she pouted, “it’s not funny!” But she couldn’t help joining in with Kara’s laughter, splashing water at her in revenge, laughing even more as she watched Kara splutter at the face full of water she got.

 

\---

 

            After their swim, Kara put more wood on the embers of the fire and they sat beside it, drying off with a cup of tea each in hand.

 

            “Want to go for a hike after we get dressed?” Kara asked, smiling hopefully at Lena.

 

            “A hike? Okay,” Lena replied warily, she wasn’t very keen on physical exercise.

 

            Yet here she was, an hour later, panting as she trailed after Kara up a gentle incline. Kara was fine, showing no signs of the exhaustion that Lena was feeling as she powered up the hill, stepping carefully over fallen branches and around trees that sprung up in the middle of the trail.

 

            Not watching where she was going, Lena tripped over a rock hidden under some leaves. She let out a gasp as she landed face down in a bush, the wind getting knocked out of her lungs.

 

            Kara span around at the sound of Lena falling over, trying not to laugh as she backtracked to help her up. “Are you okay?” Kara asked, biting her lip as she tried to stop laughing.

 

            Lena rolled her eyes trying to brush off her clumsiness. “I’m fine,” she insisted, brushing some leaves off her clothes and rubbing the dirt off her face. Her eyes itched from the dirt and leaves.

 

            “The bush broke my fall,” Lena frowned, staring down at her scratched hands covered in sap from the plant. She wiped at her face again, realising she had spread the clear substance onto her face in her attempt to wipe away the dirt.

 

\---

 

            They finished their hike without any further trouble or accidents. Back at camp Lena boiled some water to wash the dirt off. She washed her hands in the hot water, before washing her face with a cloth. Her hands and her face were itchy and a tingly feeling spread, as if she had pins and needles.

 

            Kara came back from collecting wood with a massive pile of sticks held in her arms. Lena turned around to smile at her as Kara stepped back inside their camping site. A surprised yell fell past Kara’s lips as she looked at Lena, dropping all of the wood as her mouth fell open.

 

            “What happened to your face?” Kara gasped, her hand covering her mouth as she walked towards Lena.

 

            “What do you mean?” Lena asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. She prodded her face wondering what Kara was staring at. She’d just washed it so she didn’t have anything on it.

 

            “It’s all red and puffy, what did you do?” Kara gasped, letting out a quick laugh as she stared at Lena with wide eyes. She reached out to cup Lena’s face, but stopped an inch away from touching Lena; she didn’t know if it was contagious or not.

 

            “You need to go to the hospital,” Kara told her, her smile dropping as Lena’s face puffed up even more.

 

            They packed up the campsite quickly, throwing everything into the back of the car and setting off home. As soon as the got signal, Kara searched for the closest hospital and sped towards it.

 

\---       

 

            That was how an hour later Kara and Lena ended up in the emergency room, Lena’s face swollen so much that she could barely open her eyes.

 

            Poison ivy.

 

            The bush Lena had fallen into had been full of poison ivy plants.

 

            That was just Lena’s luck. She sat there, her face red and puffy and her hands blistered, as the doctor applied a Calamine lotion to the affected areas. According to the doctor, Lena had made the reaction a thousand times worse by washing her face with hot water, accidentally allowing the toxins from the plant to seep into her skin.

 

            “You know what,” Lena sighed, pitying herself as she stared blindly in Kara’s direction from the hospital bed.

 

            “What?” Kara asked.

 

            “I really hate camping.”


End file.
